Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that allows steering stability and riding comfort to be improved in a well-balanced manner.
Description of Background Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-209189 describes a pneumatic tire that has shoulder lug grooves and shoulder sipes in a pair of shoulder ribs. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.